Black Roses Red
by the-truth-about-heaven
Summary: Selene has been abused for most of her young life. With the death of her mother, she is left utterly helpless and often wanders the deserted beaches at night, feeling entirely alone. And then she meets somebody, somebody above and beyond the norm...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**hello, hello! this is something that i began to write on a whim one day. i was sitting in class, writing a chapter for one of my other stories, when i started to think up differant plotlines that didn't match the story that well, and didn't make sense with what was happening, so i sorted them out. and when i did, they were a story within themselves. so here it is folks! hope you enjoy!**

I lay on the beach not too far from my home, my white blonde hair mingling with the sand. I stared up miserably at the moon shining bright and full in the sky, wrapping my arms aound my chest to hold in the sobs. Tears began to blur my vision and the moon became an un-substansial silver orb. I hurriedly wiped my tears away, a reflex I had learned over the years, living with my abusive father.

I hummed an old lullaby to myself, a lullaby my mother used to sing to me.

My mother...

The tears started up again, and this time I let them fall. I continued to sing the old tune to myself.

_Sleep now, my darling_

_forget all your fears_

_Sleep now, pretend the world's right_.

She would sing this song to me almost every night, wiping the tears from my cheek, softly running her hands through my hair, comforting me. I looked exactly like her, down to the bright, glass green eyes and fair hair and skin. Arianna, my beautiful, kind, loving mother was gone...

_Sleep now, my angel_

_sleep and don't cry_

_Hide safely in the dark of night_.

Sobs racked my body at the memory of her face, beautiful, yet worried for me, even in death. The blood trickling out of her mouth looked black against her alabaster skin, her smooth skin, covered in bruises from her attempts at protecting me. Martin, my father, has abused us for so long. She was the only protection I had against him. My only friend...

And she was gone.

_Sleep and forget all your pain._

I watched the waves splash against the rocks. Stared at the ripples in the grey water untill they were ribbons of wistful light running through the black depths of the ocean.

It was here that I spent most of my time. It was my escape, more of a home than my house was. Arianna had shone this place to me. She had told me that this was a place where no one could hurt me.

_Sleep now, my darling_

_walk through the sweet roses and grass_

_Sleep now, dream of better days._

We had lived with Martin all of my life, but it was not until I had turned seven that the beatings began. That was nine years ago now.

He had started with my mother, but eventually he moved on to me. Kicking me, beating, punching, cutting, burning...any form of torture his mind could conjure... and we were helpless to stop him. He threatened to kill me if my mother ever went to the police, and we almost escaped, once. But he had caught us, beating me until I was on the brink of death. We gave up all hope then.

_Sleep now, my angel_

_your tears glisten like stars_

_As they stream from your beautiful, shining eyes_

How long had it been since she had last sung this song? It was a melody she had made herself, it went with one of her piano compositions. She had been, in an old life, a wonderful musician, she had taught me to play as well, but there had been no music in our house for years, only our broken screams.

_Sleep and forget all your pain._

And now I was alone.

He had started to beat me, it was nothing unusual, and then he sent me spiralling toward the ground after punching me across my temple. Blood began to trickle down into my eye, and I curled reflexively to protect myself from his swift kicks. He had only been able to kick me in the ribs once before my mother ran in, screaming. She had jumped onto his back, fighting as she always did when he beat me.

I had crawled away from the battle going on between them and tried to get up, but I could hardly move my legs.

Then Martin swung her from his back, and she landed with a dull thud next to me. She was still for a moment but then came up quickly and shielded me with her body as he sauntered towards us, brandishing a fire poker.

_Sleep now,_

I had cried out in protest, trying to force my mother out of harms way, but I was too late.

He hit her with such force that she slumped immediately into me, and I already knew that he had killed her. The blood trickled out of her mouth and and blood spilled from the gash onher head into her glazed, green, un-seeing eyes. She was dead, but not at peace.

_Sleep now,_

The shock Martin was in had allowed me enough time to cawl from my mother's un-moving body, but it wasn't long before he caught up with me.

I had run as fast as my trembling legs would take me, and when I was certain that he was gone, I arrived here. To the sea, the one place I held sacred.

I curled into a ball of misery, my sorrow still fresh from my mother's brutal murder. I cried into the cold sand, my tears mingling with the tide.

I layed there, humming to myself, until dawn, the sun was rising slowly, illuminating my ghastly pale, bruised body. I didn't move, but my eyes followed the rising sun, still streaming tears unrelentlessly.

_safe from the pain..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**thanx for reading, now please,PLEASE, puh-lease review!!!**

**sorry that its kinda depressing now, but _hopefully _things will be getting better soon!**

**i might not be able to update regularly, but since schools out, i may be able to keep up with both of my stories. i know i will have plenty of time now though, so i think i can handle it:)**

**btw, the lullaby is something i kinda wrote for a space filler, so sorry if its crappy**

**now, i want you to vote: vampire or werewolf?**

**i've got ideas for both but i don't know which one i'm using for what yet, i'm not going to tell you why you are voting, but you will find out later:)**

**so remember, REVIEW!!! tell me what you think so far, or at least vote**

**thanx for reading,**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey peoples! school is finally over, and with summer i have _plenty _of time to write, and it definitely helps that i have the next few chapters already written, though they're not typed. but, unfortunately, i'm a notoriously slow typer. sorry its taken me so long to update, been grounded for a little while, but now i'm free to write!:) so here's the next chapter, its not much of a happy one. REMEMBER rated T for a reason!!!**

Three weeks. It had been three weeks, and the police found my mothers body washed up on the shore.

I doodled absentmindedly on a scrap sheet of paper, not bothering to pretend that I was listening to the teachers lesson. I sat alone in the back of the class, I never bothered to try and make friends here, so thankfully, I didn't have to pay attention to anything other than my thoughts. Plenty of people had tried to be friendly in the past, but as I repeatedly ignored them, they finally got the hint. I was protecting them, really, though they didn't realize it. This way they could enjoy their lives, as long as they stay safely away from me.

The teacher continued to drone on about the latest equation we were learning, and my thoughts stayed on my mother. Martin decided to through her body into the ocean the day after she died, making me call him at work so that he could pretend my mother was telling him her plans to go for a walk on the beach. It gave him a solid alibi, when the police found her, it was filed as an accidental drowning. Case closed.

I thought of the small funeral, of Martins glares of distaste towards both myself and my mothers closed casket. And finally, my last gift to her, a rose, similar to those she used to grow. Though they have withered and died, I had found one that still kept its rich crimson color. It stood out as a drop of blood against the white lilies, and I stared at it, even as they lowered her body into the ground, as Martin grabbed me roughly by the shoulders to leave before the funeral was even over.

The bell rang, causing me to jump, but then I rushed quickly, for the next half hour people would go to lunch, talk and eat with their friends. I almost ran through the halls in my excitement. I was not going to lunch, however. I was headed toward my only escape from the hell I was in.

I opened the door to the dark music room silently, flicking on the glaring flourecent light. I shut the door just as silently behind me and set my things down in the corner. I walked over to the wall of instruments on the other side, pulling out my favorite, an old school violin that I had secretly improved over the last couple months. I used to use the others, but then I found this dark paneled one abandoned in a corner. All it had really needed were some new strings, but it had many scars from old repairs, and so nobody wanted it.

My mother had been the one to inspire me from her playing the piano, but the violin was my love. I had started in middle school, and had shown great promise, but was forced to quit by Martin when he realized that it would cost a small fee to continue in high school. However, I had found the easy solution of skipping lunch, which I had normally spent alone anyways, and coming here.

I set up a stand near the old piano and tuned for a moment, before standing and shifting through their piles of sheet music before I made my choice,Meditation of Thais by Massenet. I pushed up my long, loose sleeves that hid my scars. Scars Martin had given me, consisting of a burn mark on my left forearm,and a long slash on my right from my wrist to the crease on my elbow. I also had many fresh bruises, and they were all hidden under my layers of loose clothing, as if I could hide the truth, even from myself.

I lifted my arms and took a deep breath, and then played the first honey sweet notes.

I smiled slightly as I played out the melody, shifting from a lower key to go higher, my vibrato easing in and out, making my heart throb. I played silently, then building up a crescendo, before lowering back down gradually. I played, forgetting all of my troubles, my life, my hell. I played and focused on the tone of the piece, not on the events of the last few weeks. When I was done, I played it again and again, trying to make my reprieve last longer.

Then on the last time, I ended on a note, high and sweet, when the bell rang shrilly, and I panicked to set up everything as it had been before the class could come. I almost didn't make it, and had to push past the people walking through the door.

My heart was still racing, the adrenaline running fast through my veins, when I stepped into my last class of the day. I sat once more into an isolated seat, and pulled at my long sleeves, an old nervous habit, making sure that they hid my scars. I waited out the next hour, playing music in my head.

When the bell finaly rang and released me, I walked slowly, prolonging the invitable. I always walked home, through the woods and to my house near the beach.

My feet dragged as I walked, reluctant to return to my harsh reality.

Martin was home, I could tell that much, his old car was parked in the driveway. I stapped silently up the walkway, and opened the door just far enough to let myself in. I tried to walk up the stairs as quietly as possible, wincing at the occasional screech as I stepped on a loose floorboard.

I was grateful when I made it to the top of the stairs without incident, and sighed in relief as I turned the corner to go to my room.

My breath caught in my throat, and I had to restrain myself from screaming, when I rounded the corner to run into Martin, standing with his arms crossed in front of my room, his dark eyes furious.

My heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing fast through my veins once more, and I felt as though I might vomit from this fear that suddenly went through me as he walked towards me.

I backed up as he came forward and yelled,"Where the hell were you?! You should have been here ten minutes ago!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but only a scream came out as he threw me down the stairs. I felt my eyes water, but I refused to cry. I could already see more bruises forming, and I had a cut on my face that was faintly stinging, but I could feel no broken bones, and for that I was grateful.

I tried to crawl away, scrambling to my feet as he came rushing dow the stairs. I still had not caught my breath, so he reached me before I could even stand. He kicked me, making me curl onto my side as he laughed maliciously at my pain. "You deserve this you know." he said, giving me another swift kick as I tried to retreat to the living room."I bet you aren't even mine."

I tried again to stand, this time succeding before he grabbbed my shirt and pulled me back towards him to be abruptly hit, hard, on the side of my head. I could feel the blood rushing out of the wound and into my hair. He was careful to avoid leaving another mark on my face.

I fell once more to the ground, and kicked him before he could do any more damage, giving me enough time to make a run for it. The head wound was making me light headed though, and I barely even made it five steps when Martin beat me to the floor once more. "Your mother was nothing but a whore." he said,"And neither are you."

He dragged me by my hair away from the door and into the living room, and I didn't have any strength left to me, and I could only try weakly to push away his hands as he pulled away my shirt. Tears started to fall now as he pinned me to the floor by my throat and pulled at my clothes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he finally left me I curled around my clothes and sobbed. After a while I pulled them back on, noticing how many bruises I had now, mottled purple marks on my arms and legs.

The tears streamed now un-relentlessly as I ran out the door and towards the beach.

I walked barefoot through the sand, arms wrapped tightly around my torso. I didn't realize how far I had walked until I reached the cliffs.

I gazed up at them, an idea slowly forming, and climbed until I had reached the top.

I gazed out from the edge of the cliff at the grey waters below, the moonlight shining down on them, making my bruises stand out black against my pale skin. I stared at the crashing waves with wonder, knowing how peaceful it would be to fall into their depths, lost to the surface world forever.

I smiled at the thought.

I was worthless, he had said so, and now I truely felt it. I am weak, broken, and nobody would miss me. They wouldn't notice the empty seat, wouldn't notice I was gone.

I uncrossed my arms from my chest and held them at my sides, palms up, and raised my face to the moonlit sky, still smiling at the thought of my sweet release, and then I threw myself from the cliff.

I felt nothing but pure bliss as the water took me, suffocating me, drowning me. My body was freezing and numb to the pain, the feeling of ice in my blood, but my spirit was rejoicing as I slid into unconciousness. I was free...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I reluctantly came back into conciousness, I was on the shore, covered in sand, the matted blood standing out darkly in my light hair.

I choked up the water that was in my lungs as somebody was beating on my chest, saying"Breathe!"

When it seemed that all the water had left my lungs, I felt remorse. This is not death, not the release I had been searching for. And then anger, who was this person to keep me from what I wanted?

I opened my eyes, my sight adjusting to the dark, and saw the sillhouette of a man about my age against the moonlight. He had very dark hair, and though it was hard to tell in this light, I was almost certain that it was a deep black. His features were very handsome, angular, almost cat-like, and he had lean muscle under his pale skin. His grey eyes were filled with concern, and then as he saw me breathing, relief. He wiped my hair out of my eyes and smiled beautifully at me, his white teeth gleaming. "Hello there." he said quietly, stroking my face.

I jumped at his touch, and he pulled his hand back, gazing at me sadly, and then he stood suddenly and walked away quickly.

I sat up slowly, and looked around me, he was gone.

I stood up shaking, freezing in my wet clothes, and trudged unwillingly back to my house.

After I changed into dry clothes, I lay down on my bed, bringing my knees to my chest, feeling broken and worthless. I clutched myself tighter, willing myself not to cry.

I tried to call back the feeling of pure bliss as I jumped into the water, the look of the grey waves, but all I could think of were the smokey eyes of the man that saved me...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**yup, not a happy story so far, sorry**

**was glad that i could actually get this chapter in before i left, but i will be gone for a few days, so i won't be able to update for a while, sorry! this is a long chapter to make up for it**

**thanx for reading,**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello, hello! i'm _finally_ back, sorry that its been a while since i updated. this chapter took a while to write cause i couldn't get it _exactly _how i wanted it, but i'm finally finished! so enjoy, and review!**

I could feel warm hands grasping my wrists and throat, holding me down. His hot breath on my neck as he breathed in my ear, calling me a worthless whore. I felt as if I couldn't move fast enough, couldn't run away. My legs were heavy and sore, my lungs crying out for air as he kicked me in the ribs...

I woke in a cold sweat, shaking. _It was only a nightmare_ I tried to assure myself, then reluctantly added _This time, _it was only a nightmare.

I clutched my knees to my chest, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. It was early in the morning, the sun just rising, and I could see my dark bruises in the dim light coming from my window. My emotions were in turmoil, so many differant sides of me wanting to have their say. But most of all, I was angry. The rage scorched through my veins. I was angry at him, I was angry with myself. How could I have let that happen? Why couldn't I stop him? I felt so weak, not being able to defend myself, perhaps I am worthless...

I dragged myself out of bed, puling on some loose black pants and a loose grey long sleeved shirt over my tank top. I grabbed my bag and ran as quietly as I could down the stairs, wanting to escape before _he _was able to wake up.

It was raining lightly outside, but I walked anyways. I've heard that rain is the tears of the angels, I relished in the cool crisp feeling of it, feeling their sorrow mirror my own.

I felt the tears slide dow my face, mingling with the rain, and I crossed my arms tightly around my chest. Desolation rose up inside of me, threatening to drown me, so I forced myself to think of other things, anything but _that._

I was so close, _so _close to being free. The rain on my face reminded me of the water, cool and flowing, beyond anyones control. The waves as they twisted me around, dragging me to the ocean floor, claiming me...

And then there was _him._ I was almost certain that I had never seen him before, and I was positive that he did not know me. I sifted through my memories, recalling his angular jaw, straight nose, the curve of his lip, his catlike eyes that were a wistful grey.

I finally took notice of where I was when the rain stopped. I had reached the school and had stepped under its protective roof. I shook out my damp hair, grateful that the rain had washed away any trace of last night, as I had left in far too much a hurry to take a shower. Remebering that I ran to the bathoom to make sure that nobody would notice anything differant.

Nobody else had arrived yet, and I was close to an hour early, so I didn't have to encounter anyone in the halls. I shut the bathroom door behind me, checking the stalls and than locking the door so that no one else could walk in unexpectedly. I walked slowly to the wall of mirrors, my legs shaking slightly, still sore, they felt as if they could barely hold me up.

On the surface, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, though it was considerably worse than my normal beatings. I had a cut across my right cheek bone that had opened and was bleeding slightly and a bruise that spead up the same side from my cheekbone to my temple, deep reds and oranges, sunrise shining clearly on the side of my face. I lifted my shirt up some to see the extent of the bruises on my ribs, it was a deep mottled purple, but no broken bones, and I breathed a sigh of relief, wincing slightly at the effort. I had a welt on the back of my head, and my hair was still a little stained red from blood despite the rain.

I washed my hair off in the sink until it was my average white blonde, nobody would ever notice it was wet because of the storm outside. I pulled out a box of bandaids that I always had on me for moments like this, and stuck two on the cut, more to cover the bruise than anything. You could still see the crimson rim, fading into orange, but it was much less noticeable now.

I started to hear voices in the hallway, so I grabbed my things and unlocked the door, running to my class, not wanting to be late and call unwanted attention to myself.

I uncharacteristically payed an overwhelming amount of attention in class, taking diligent notes and studying everything said, anything to distract myself. More than anything I wanted to escape to the music room, to relax without forcing myself to. My music called to me more so today, my body yearning for it. It was an irresistable siren call that I was all too happy to follow.

When the shrill bell finally rang, I pushed pass the people fumbling to gather their things, and rushed down the hall to the music room. My body relaxed with a grateful sigh as I closed the door behind me. I threw my bag against the wall as I retrieved my violin. I ran my fingers over the strings, satisfied with the pure tone. I sifted through the piles of music until I found one that struck a chord with me. I stood in my usual spot by the piano, and put the music for Claire de Lune on the stand.**(yeah, know its from Twilight and is meant for piano, but it is really beauiful and sounds great on the violin)**

I lifted my arms, taking a deep breath, and drew my bow softly over the strings, playing a high melody that slowly drifted lower, my vibrato wide, causing quivering notes that hovered in the air. I went higher, drawing out a sweet crisp note, playing it out, crescendoing to a mezzo forte, before letting it fade. Then, shifting, I played the heartbreaking high note, playing it out tenderly. I was so absorbed in the music, I lost track of my thoughts, the time, and my surroundings, I never even noticed that someone had come into the room.

I heard fingers run across the piano keys, matching the affectinate tone of the piece I was playing, and soft as it was, it made me jump, causing me to drop my bow. Sheet music fluttered silently to the floor

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered, trying to pick up my bow and the sheets of music that had fallen. Pale hands reached out and gathered my things for me, and I hastily pulled down the sleaves of my shirt before they could see the scars. I put my violin back in its case and, still on the floor and not looking up, I took my bow with a mumbled thanks, clasping the case shut and then stood to take my music from his hands. I looked up into his face.

"Hello there." he said with a smile as I stared at him in shock.

His tousled black hair fell into his smokey, grey eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out. "H-hello." I said, reaching out and grabbing the papers, but he didn't let them go. "My name is Dorian" he said, introducing himself.

I only nodded and pulled at the paper, but he still wouldn't let go, he seemed to be wating for an answer.

"Selene." I said, and he let go right as the bell announced the end of lunch. I grabbed my bag from off the wall, and turned to run out the door, and I almost ran directly into him. He stepped out of the way and motioned for me to go ahead of him. I walked away quickly as the class was filing in, and he was right behind me.

I wanted to ask him about what had happened, but I was afraid he'd have as many questions for me, and those were something I was not ready to answer. He did not breach the subject, and I was silent, not willing to bring it up along with the inevitable questions. Instead we walked silently. I had lunch last today, so I was free to leave with the music fresh in my mind.

As I walked toward the trees, rain still falling, I expected him to leave for the parking lot, but instead, he reached out and grabbed my hand. Involuntarily I flinched at the contact, and turned to look at him. He smiled gently and raised my hands to his lips, and kissed it softly. "It was nice to see you again, Selene." he said quietly, before turning away and running gracefully towards the parking lot, leaving me confused, standing in the rain.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**soooo sorry this took so long, i'll admit, i had a bit of writers block:( **

**next chapter we will see more of Dorian, what will happen? what will he say? REVIEW and find out!!!!**

**there's a video in my prophile of David Oistrakh playing Claire de Lune on violin with a piano, kinda how I hear them playing together:)**

**hope you liked it, now you gotta review!**

**as always, thanx for reading,**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey peoples! first off, i would like to say THANK YOU!!!! to all the people who have been reviewing, i'm lovin all of this positive feedback!:) secondly, so, so, _sooooooo _sorry that i didn't post this yesterday as i meant to!!! some family thing that nobody seemed to feel the need to inform me about.anywho, here it is, hope you like it!**

**T for language!!!**

Why?

Why was this happening? Why did I deserve hell? What had I done?And most of all, the question asked by people everywhere, in play or in situations like mine;

Why me?

There are over a hundred ways to ask 'why'. So many people, so many languages, and yet only one underlying definition.

For what cause or purpose was this happening?

The cause being the reason, the reason being the justification of the action, the action being my torture, my torment, my hell. But how could there be a purpose to this? For surely there is no reason for this, nothing that can justify what has been done to me, my mother. For surely there is _no_ justification nor excuse for what has been done.

Why, why, _why?_

Why should I continue living? Why not seek the release of death? Why not let myself be enveloped by darkness, sleep and never wake?

I don't want to be in pain any longer. I don't want these scars, these stains on my soul. I can feel my soul being pulled into the depths of hell, putting heaven further and further out of my reach, yet I still reach for it, yearn to forever feel the relaxation that music brings me, that I feel when floating peacefully in the water.

Surprisingly, I smiled. I smiled at the memory of a welcoming darkness.

"Open the damn door!" Martin yelled, banging loudly against the old wood.

I bit down on my lip, my eyes burning with unshed tears as I sat on the floor, pushing against the door, trying to keep him out. I braced myself against the door, using my feet to push me further against it, and I hoped that the thin weathered wood would be enough protection against him.

I had come home earlier, though I don't know how long ago, still distracted by my thoughts about Dorian. I didn't know anything was differant until I had almost run into Martin. As soon as I had looked him in his treacherous eyes, he threw me against the stairs. For a crucial moment, my fear had frozen me, and he was able to pull me back up, and pin me by the throat against the wall. My hands fratically searched for something to hit him with, but they met nothing. My legs kicked against the wall as I tried to get in a decent kick.

He sneered at me, and kissed me hard on the lips. I yanked my head to the side, and his mouth was to my ear, his breath hot against my skin."There's the worthless-"

My legs finally found a target. He doubled over in pain as I scrambled up the stairs, before I culd lock the door, he twisted the handle, and rammed against it. I had slid to the floor and pushed with all of my strength against the thin barrier, and now, here we were.

What a beautiful father-daughter moment.

Suddenly the banging ceased.

I didn't dare remove myself from the floor, but my arm snaked up quickly, and I twisted the lock with sweaty palms before scrambling to the opposite wall.

Then the door shook as he exerted his full strength on it. I jumped violently half-way across the room, then slid down the wall and cowered against it, tears threatening to spill.

But no. I won't cry. I refuse to be weak.

He kept at it until dark, and when he finally stopped, I knew that it would be so much worse tomorrow.

I struggled to stand, my muscles stiff and sore from being locked in that position for so long. I needed to do something, I knew that I would have yet another sleepless night spent in fear.

Without even bothering to change clothes, I climbed out the window, jumping the four feet to the tree, and then jumping soundlessly to the ground below. I froze for a moment, listening.

I heard no response coming from the house, so I ran to my safe haven.

I slowed as the ground became soft and gave away beneathe my feet, turning into sand.

I walked slowly as I steadied my breathing, my eyes adjusting to the dim light givin of by the pale sliver of the moon. When I reached the shore and the small waves ran over my feet, I stopped.

I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of the cool water, the wet sand under my feet. There was a slight breeze, causing tendrils of my hair to swirl lightly around me, making the waves splash at my ankels. I uncrossed my arms, losing their warmth as I let my hands relax at my sides.

Without opening my eyes, I stepped further in to the water. When I was knee deep, I opened them, savoring the sight. The pale light reflected in the water, I could see the ribbons of light twisting wistfully with the dark. Even though the dark is vast, the light still dances on its surface.

I waded out further and further. Finally deep enough to swim, I took a breath and went under. I swam, turning and drifting through the waves, then breaking through the surface. My legs kicked softly, keeping me afloat. My hands ran through the water as my hair swirled around me, the rest sticking to my face.

My clothes weighed me down, making it difficult to swim. I swam to the shore, only close enough for my feet to reach the bottom, and with a quick glance around, I peeled off my shirt and jeans, throwing them to the sand.

I swam back out, and without my heavy burden, I felt the freedom of the sea. I smiled as I went further and further, my pale limbs glowing slightly in the surrounding darkness. I drifted, floating on my back, content in the silence.

"Selene?"

I jumped, startled at the voice. I went under, then came back up, allowing only my head and shoulders to break the surface, and I scanned the shore for the source.

I stopped breathing when I saw Dorian's dark silhouette.

"Is that you?' he asked, sounding as surprised as I was.

I finally found my voice. "What are you doing here?"

I could hear his slight laughter as he responded. "I could ask you the same question."

I looked around me and scowled at my stupidity, realizing that I had left my clothes on the shore. "Do you mind?" I shouted. Seeing his puzzled expression I pulled my hand out of the water and motioned for him to turn around.

"Right." I heard him mumble as he turned.

I reluctantly climbed out of the water and shivered in the cool air. "Well?' I asked as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Well, what?"

I sighed, slipping into my jeans. "What are you doing here?" I asked, exasperated, crossing my arms as I shivered. "You can turn around."

He glanced over his shoulder, checking, then turned. "Out of the two of us," he said motioning to me in my wet clothes and dripping hair." I think I should be asking the questions."

I just glared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I was walking." he said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh." I said quietly, it was a reasonable explanation. Well, more reasonable than mine.

"And you?" he said.

I gave him the same look he had givin me,"I was swimming."

He laughed," So it seems." he said, again gesturing to my drenched form.

I pushed the wet hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ears. "Would you like to explain why you were walking so late at night?" I asked, surprised at how forward I was being.

"Would you like to explain why you were swimming so late at night?" he retorted.

I grinned at that, but then shivered as a gust of wind blew, chilling my wet skin.

" Here," he said, taking off a black jacket and draping it over my shoulders. I still flinched at the contact, but hoped he would pass it off as the cold." Better?" he asked.

I nodded, it was too big for me and not much warmer, but it wasn't wet, and it did block out the wind."Thank you." I said, and he nodded in answer.

We started walking, neither of us saying anything for a while.

It was strange how comfortable I felt with him. Normally if this had happened, I would have panicked. But there was something about him, with him, I felt at ease.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" he said softly, breaking the silence.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the questions I knew I would have to face."I don't mind."

He stopped, making me have to turn and face him.

"I think you know what I want to ask." he said, and my stomach dropped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said in a flat voice, staring directly into his eyes.

He gazed at me sadly."Why did you jump?"

Why? I thought to myself. There's a question I am very familiar with. There are many reasons why I did it, none of which he wanted to hear.

"Answer me." he said in a firm voice, getting angry at my silence. I glared at him.

"Why did you stop me?" I snapped, suddenly angry.

He stared at me in shock, either at my question or at the fact I didn't deny what he said, like I probably should have. But he recovered himself, the anger evident on his face. "You are avoiding the question!" he said loudly, trying not to yell.

"As are you!" I roared back. I was tired of cowering in fear, I would not back down.

After a moment, his face softened. The storm in his eyes calmed. "I could never live with myself if I had let you die." he said quietly.

Those quiet words melted my fury, and I felt my eyes water. I blinked away the tears. It was hard to believe that anyone could care for me, let alone anyone I barely knew. And yet he didn't want me to die, he wanted me to live. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and looked away from those eyes, those beautiful, caring eyes. His pale hand stroked my cheek, wiping away my tears, and he lifted my chin gently to face him. And for once, I didn't flinch.

His thumb continued to stroke my cheekbone.

"Such pain." he said softly, gazing into my eyes. Even more gently, he asked "What has happened to you?"

I turned my head away again, but he turned my face yet again, his expression concerned.

I couldn't tell him. I didn't deserve his concern, his affection. I'm weak, I'm worthless, I'm nothing.

"I can't." I whispered, wanting to escape his gaze, the concern that should not be wasted on me."I'm sorry, I can't."

He looked disappointed that I didn't tell him, but not surprised. "It's allright." he said,"When you're ready, when you want to, I'll be here."

"Thank you." I could feel the tears start again, and he released me, only to gather me in his arms. I buried my face in his shoulder, wishing that I wasn't so weak. I didn't deserve him.

I am nothing, I have had that proven to me many times over. I am weak, I couldn't fight Martin off, couldn't stop my tears. If I had died as I had meant to that day, nobody would have noticed. Nobody would have cared.

Except Dorian. He would have missed me. He wants me to live, wants me happy. As hard as it is to believe he cares, he does. He sees me as someone worth keeping alive.

Why?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**next chapter, things are gonna get interesting!:)**

**made it longer!!!! yay me! longest chapter yet, wanted it longer, but couldn't fit it in**

**and i am very, very, _very _sorry to those who read this, but i will be going on vacation this week and be unable to write anything, SORRY!!!! but, i will update as soon as i get back, and hopefully it will be worth it, cause as i said, things are gonna get interesting, and some questions will be answered!**

**as always, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! love to hear your opinions, anon. or otherwise!!!**

**thanx for reading!,**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	5. Chapter 5

**i'm baaaack!!!! MISSED YOU GUYS!!!!**

**i am LOVING the reviews, and was friggin' _ecstatic _comin home to find so many! so thank you guys soooo much!**

**anywho, back to the story. who _is _Dorian? whats going to happen to Selene? what will be the product of Martin's rage? read and find out!!!**

I pulled nervously at my sleeves, tugging them to cover my scars securely. I could barely comprehend what the man at the front of the class was saying, could only make out the dull monotone of his voice. Students around me passed notes and talked quietly, sneaking glances to make sure that they hadn't been caught. Others had headphones on, cords hidden in shirts or hair. A rare person seemed to be listening, another sleeping, and another reading a book, oblivious to their surroundings.

I vaguely wondered at their lives. What did they go home to everyday? What of their dreams, their hopes, fears and desires? What have they seen, wanted to see? Have any of them ever experianced the horror I live in? They all have their own stories, their own thoughts and way of seeing things. They seem so differant from me, with their unbroken skin and carefree smiles. Have any of them ever longed for the release of death? Do they marvel at the endless expanse of the ocean?

The ear-splitting tone of the bell broke through my thoughts, and I threw my bag over my shoulder, anxious to get to my next destination.

My steps slowed as I neared the music room, wondering what I might find. Would he be here again today? A new worry clutched at my stomach: what would he say? What questions would he have for me today? Would my dark life be revealed to his caring eyes? Or perhaps he had finally come to his senses and no longer found me worth any notice?...

All of these fears were soon discarded as I walked into the lit room, and saw him sitting at the piano waiting for me, a smile lighting up his face as I walked in.

I couldn't help but grin in response, and I noticed that he had my stand set up next to him, my bow already on the stand and my case resting next to it, already opened. I lay my bag against the wall, and walked towards him, not meeting his gaze. Instead I picked up my weathered violin and lightly drew my fingers across the strings. It was perfectly tuned, its pure tone hanging in the air.

"Thank you." I said quietly, never removing my eyes from the instrument.

After a short silence, he said."Its no problem."

I finally looked up to find him smiling at me.

He turned, picking up the music from the piano and moved to stand next to me. "I hope you don't mind," he said, shuffling the papers around in his hands until they were in order,"I was wondering if you would like to play a duet, though I can see you are accustomed to playing solo." he finished with a small chuckle.

But I was staring at the title, biting down on my lip. It was a piece I knew well.

The first movement of Dvorak's Four Romantic pieces.

I opened my mouth several times in an attempt to say something, _anything, _before settling with a nod.

He beamed at me, obviously pleased I had agreed to play the beautiful duet. He turned back to his piano as I walked to the stand by his side. Lifting my bow, I noticed I was shaking slightly with a mixture of nerves and excitement. I took a deep breath and lifted the violin, trying to concentrate only on the music, nothing else, then motioned for Dorian to begin.

The need to force myself to concentrate vanished along with my nerves as we played the first measures, by the next line, they were erased from my memory.

His melody contradicted my own. His tune played out, sounding in restrained joy as mine was throbbing with passion, yet laced with doubt and hesitation. As the joy from his playing grew more and more hopeful, my part became more confident, the notes becoming high and sweet. As hesitation returned, we slowed, and my measures became lower, vibrato narrowing, making me feel as if the music were almost crying as it struggled to understand its passion. His part soothed my own, and the sweetness returned as the love was realized, though not understood. It was accepted, and then the two melodies joined, notes accenting each other beautifully. When it ended, his was joyfull whilst mine was passionate and tinged with uncertainty, yet both melodies were hopefull.

Not a word was said for some time as I lowered my instrument and flexed my fingers. I wasn't sure what exactly could be said at a moment like this. I had a vague guess at why he had chosen this piece, and I blinked my watering eyes, forcing back the un-wanted tears.

Finally he turned in his seat as I was resting my violin back in its case.

"You play beautifully." he complimented with a smile."I should have asked you to play before."

That grin was infectious, and I smiled in spite of myself."I could say the same for you."

He only shrugged off the compliment, and walked to the stack of music in the corner, placing our music on top. Then something he said made me walk to him, confused.

"You said,'beofre'." I stated suspiciously,"What do you mean before?"

He ducked his head sheepishly, "Well," he began," you see...I...well, I..." He grinned uncertainly at me and gave a small, nervous chuckle.

"Go on." I pressed.

"Well, I used to watch you play after I noticed you came in here for every lunch."

I stared at him, openmouthed in shock.

"Are you angry?' he asked, looking uncertain.

"N-no." I stuttered, blinking my eyes in confusion and cleared my throat."No, I probably should be. But, actually, I'm flattered." I smiled reassuringly at him and he sighe in relief.

Suddenly his grey eyes clouded, his mouth tightened in a grim line, and I felt my brow furrow in puzzlement. His eyes grew darker, so I asked "Whats-"

His arm snapped out and grabbed my wrist, raising my right arm up."What happened?" he cut me off in a deadly silent voice, though his grip was gentle.

I looked at my arm in horror, realizing that my sleeves had fallen back without me noticing, revealing a jagged scar from my wrist to the crease of my elbow as well as both fresh and fading bruises. I futilely tried to yank my arm back, eyes smarting.

"I-its n-nothing..." I stammered, still trying to pull out of his strong grip.

He was un-relenting, and his other hand grabbed my left arm in the same way, his eyes widening in shock and horror at the sight of more bruises and an old scar from when Martin had burned me. My breathing came faster, but I stopped struggling, for I knew there was no way he was going to let go.

His thumb softly stroked the bruise that circled my wrist, the one that was the result of Martin grabbing me.

"That is definitely_ not_ nothing." he said sternly. He released my arms only to hold my face in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"I wish you would trust me." he said quietly, stroking the healing cut on my cheekbone.

I could tell him. I could tell him everything. Somebody would finally be able to listen. Maybe he would understand, maybe he could help...

No. I won't tell him. Nobody should have to live with what I know.

"I trust you." I whispered.

The tempest in his eyes calmed and the stormy grey turned peaceful and caring.

He searched my face, then, looking straight into my eyes, never breaking our gaze, slowly lowered his face towards mine. His lips touched mine with the gentlest pressure.

_His hands gripping my face, his lips forced against mine. My own hands searching the hardwood floor, trying to grip anything._

_Rough hands pinning me to the ground, the feelingof helplessness as my clothes were ripped from my body._

I thrashed in his arms and lashed out blindly, vision clouded by tears. I struck again and was released immediately.

Breathing hard, I crossed my arms tightly.

"I'm sorry." came a small voice.

I glanced up and almost stopped breathing.

Dorian was backing away slowly, hands held out in front of his chest t show that he didn't mean any harm.

Oh God, no. This wasn't right, Dorian cares, he is kind, gentle, loving. And he had only kissed me.

"N-no. Dorian, I-" The infernal bell rang out, making us both jump violently. "I...I'm sorry." I finished in a whisper, then ran out the doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I had reached my house, I was still in disbelief. What had I done? He was the only one to care, and I had pushed him away, attacked him even.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I was oblivious to my danger until it was to late.

I walked through the door to find Martin waiting for me. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me through, slamming the door behind him. I struggled out of his grasp and only made it a few feet before he pushed me down to the floor.

As he bent over me I kicked at him viciously, scrambling to get up. I crawled out from under him and made my way towards the door.

I let out a scream as I received a brutal kick to the ribs.

"You'll pay for that little stunt you pulled yesterday." he snarled.

I kicked again, and he doubled over in pain. I lunged at the stairs, my lungs screaming in protest as I climbed, my sides burning. I had barely made it to my room when he caught up with me, shoving me onto my bed.

Holding both of my wrists in one hand over my head, his lips pushed against mine. I pulled my face from his and was rewarded with a punch in my stomach. With his free hand he pulled at my shirt, ripping it apart at the seams. My fists beat at his back and tears streamed down my cheeks as I struggled uselessly to stop him.

There was a sudden loud crash and I felt Martin's weight pulled off of me, and immediately I rolled off the bed onto the ground to avoid a repeat attack. Cringing against my bed I heard Martin's scream and the sickening sound of crunching bones and I looked up.

Martin lay limp on the ground, bleeding profusely, blood pooling around his head. His neck twisted in an impossible angle, cold eyes boring into my own. But the most shocking sight was not him.

A dark silhouette loomed over his body, black hair tousled, hands stained red.

I gasped in shock and let out a hiss of pain as lights flashed before my eyes, my side set aflame with any small movement.

Dorian's gaze flickered to mine, and he stood slowly, walking away from the body and towards me. His grey eyes, furious and almost black, changed and became concerned. His lips were tainted red, blood standing out darkly against his pale skin.

And then my world went black and I sank into the darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**thanx everybody for being _sooooooo_ patient went it took forever for this to be posted, especially considering that i told you a week when in all actuality it was 2...sorry bout that...**

**and again, yay me!!!! i'm keepin up with makin all chapters pretty long**

**anywho, you can find the song they play on my profile, but in my mind its played a bit slower. sorry about any mistakes, grammatical or whatever, i make mistakes when i get excited:)**

**you can not possibly fathom how ecstatic i get when i recieve reviews, and all reviews are welcome, anon. or not**

**so now push the little purple button and make my day!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! will update as soon as i can, sometime after the weekend**

**thanx for reading,**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	6. IMPORTANT!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxAUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!!!!xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**okay, so, heres the problem**

**this story is kinda dwindling off at the moment, and its gonna be hard to make it a long story without it sounding strange, so you have some options **

**1. i can end the story early, meaning at most you'd get 2-3 chapters left (which i think would kinda suck)**

**2. i can mix in the story plot i had goin for this, but it will kinda sound awkward and out of the blue at first**

**3. if its anon., you can send me suggestions in a review, if its signed, i'd prefer you send me a pm**

**thursday is when i'll let everyone know whats goin on and i'll try to put up a chapter then if i can manage to write one in that short of time(i'll be workin all day friday)**

**so, tell me your thoughts! what should i do?**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	7. decision

**:)thanx everybody for all of the great advice and ideas, i really didn't expect so many people to respond! and a HUGE amount of people were actually repulsed that i even thought of ending the story in 2 chapters!**

**sadly though. if you're reading this right now that means i didn't have time to write a full chapter, sorry:(**

**BUT!, there will be one asap, which means probably around monday or tuesday, and (thanx again to all those who helped) it will definitely NOT be the last chapter for this story, nor anywhere close if i can help it!**

**so, a million thanx to everybody, and i'm off to write more for the next chapter! **

**til then,**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey everybody**

**i know this is really late, but a friend of the family died so i've been spending this week at my grandmothers **

**next chapter should be up sooner than this one was**

_I was running through the woods outside of my house, breath visible in the icy night air. I knew someone was chasing me, but I didn't know who or why. I didn't even know what I was running towards._

_"Selene!' came a loud shout from behind me._

_I knew that voice._

_God, not him, not again._

_I could hear Martin's heavy breathing as he chased me, and I risked a glance back and saw that he was gaining on me, his mouth twisted into a vicious grin._

_'But he's dead' I suddenly thought, and almost stopped in shock at the realization._

_But he took advantage of my hesitation and was suddenly behind me, reaching out to grab me. I let out a scream and tried to get away, but the ground suddenly shifted beneathe my feet, we had reached the beach._

_I lost my footing on the unstable, shifting sand and stumbled._

_Martin ran into me at full force, knocking me down. Before I had the chance to get up, he was on top of me, his cruel eyes boring into my own, his hands pinning down my arms._

_"No!" I screamed as loud as I could, my legs thrashing, trying to kick him, but it was not effective at all, he didn't even seem to notice the movement except for the fact that a malicious grin spread acoss his face._

_My arms were unable to move, all I could do was flex my fingers, make a fist that had no chance of making contact with him._

_As I realized that I had no control, that I was so helpless, the tears began to fall. "No, no, NO!"_

_"Yes Selene." he sneered, gathering both of my small wrists in one hand, leaving his other free to roam my body. I tried to twist out of his grasp, but failed, and the bastard seemed to find pleasure in his dominance over me. _

_"No!' I cried out again._

_"Selene..." he said in a quiet sing-song voice._

_"NO!"_

"Selene!"

I woke with a start and nearly screamed again when I noticed that I was laying on the beach, grainy sand covering my arms, clothes, and ingrained in my hair.

I looked around quickly, breathing heavily, expecting Martin to come out of the shadows at any moment.

Instead I found Dorian, sitting next to me, black hair tousled and grey eyes worried.

Looking into those eyes, I remembered where I last saw them. Dark, almost black with rage as blood slid out of the corner of his mouth.

Unconciously I shrank away. I saw the hurt flash in his eyes before he hid it.

I buried my head in my hands, trying to sort out my thoughts. First off, what the hell had happened back there? He...

I very nearly stopped breathing.

He killed Martin. Martin was dead, gone, out of my life forever. Dorian had saved me. I was free...

I didn't know I had started to sob until I felt a cold, comforting arm around me. Dorian embraced me, buried his head in my hair and whispered words of comfort. I turned my head and continued to sob into his shoulder as his arms wrapped around me securely.

"I'm sorry." I whispered when the tears finally ceased.

"I just killed your father, its perfectly understandable that you would be crying. Though," he said, and anger went unmasked in his tone." I'd be lying if I said that I regret it."

I leaned away from him and looked into his eyes with shock, but he was staring out into the ocean, nothing but pure rage and hatred in his gaze.

"I think you misunderstood." I said, and he turned to me, surprised." I don't regret anything that you did. I was crying because I had never known such happiness before now. Finally," I said, taking a deep breath of ocean air, smiling,"I'm free.

He grinned back at me, but then, without warning, his face clouded with uncertainty, worry, and more than a hint of anger.

I reached towards him and touched his cheek, but he turned away. "Whats wrong?" I asked in barely more than a whisper.

For a moment all I heard was the sound of the waves, then his voice finally broke the silence.

"I suppose you have some questions." he stated, his voice strained, and I could her him trying to control his breathing.

I hesitated, one of many questions coming to my lips. My silence seemed to make him more anxious.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

To my surprise, he laughed."Thats not exactly the question I was expecting, but all right. Lets go for a walk."

He stood and brushed himself off then offered me his hand, pulling me to my feet. I had to stifle a gasp, my side aching as I tried to right myself. I brushed away any sand, then started walking towards the water. As we reached the shore I kicked off my shoes and walked along the cold shore, waves lapping at my feet.

"So," I started , searching for a question that wouldn't upset him," how did you find me?"

He looked confused as to why I wasn't asking what was probably the most obvious question, but he answered anywas. "Well... I followed you."

I stopped in surprise before starting to walk again, but I couldn't be angry. If he hadn't followed me...I don't even want to think about what Martin would do.

I waited for him to continue, and when he didn't I pushed him on." And..."

His mouth tightened into a grim line as he struggled not to give into his emotions, when he spoke, his voice was dangerously low.

"And I saw him push you through the door before slamming it behind him. I admit I was surprised slightly at first, and I froze, uncertain. But then," his voice heald unmasked venom," I heard you scream as he yelled something at you. I ran to the door, and apparantly in his haste to..harm you, he didn't bother to lock the door. When I opened it, you were gone. I was getting worried, and then, as there was a loud crash coming from up the stairs, I heard you scream."

He stopped talking and was silent for a while. I didn't want to break the silence, so I waited as he tried to calm himself enough to speak. When he finally spoke his voice was rough.

"When I opened the door, I saw him beating you, forcing himself on you, tearing at your clothes...and I didn't hesitate. I tore him from you, being the fool he was he tried to fight back. And as he thrashed on the floor, I-I killed him."

There was no remorse in that last statement, only rage and grim triumph.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

He glanced at me and smiled, traces of anger vanishing and replaced by caring. Then he looked anxious and turned away."I suppose thats not the only question you wanted to ask me." he said quietly.

"Not really, no."

I couldn't think of a way to word my thoughts. Not in a way that wouldn't upset him or be offensive. Somehow I don't think that he would like being asked 'what the hell are you?" or 'so, what was with the whole breaking his neck like a twig and eating him?' Oh yeah, that would go well.

I was spared having to come up with a decent question when he finally spoke.

"Selene...I'm not exactly normal." He paused, uncertain.

"Well, you couldn't call me normal." I said, trying to comfort him.

It seemed to have the opposite effect. He stopped and turned on me."But you could call yourself human!" he snapped.

I stared at him open-mouthed in shock. Not human? I had thought something along those lines,but disregarded it as not being possible.It was one thing to think something and something completely differant to have your thought confirmed.

While I stood and stared at him, he started to pace, running a hand through his hair.

I could barely raise my voice above a whisper."What would you call yourself?"

He glanced at me but never stopped his pacing. I didn't think he would answer at first, but then he stoppe, turning to me yet not looking into my eyes.

"Evil, damned, a demon, a monster...a vampire."

He turned to the ocean and sat down on the sand, holding his head in his hands. If I was shocked before it was nothing compared to how I felt now. A vampire? Thats not possible! They're legends, myths, figments of our imagination. My mind automatically rejected the idea that he was a...vampire. But then I remembered his face, ghostly pale with dark eyes and blood staining his lips.

And then another thought struck me.

He called himself a monster, evil. How could that be possible? He was kind, caring, gentle. How could he consider himself a demon?

After what could have been minutes or hours, I slowly walked towards his dark form, and sat next to him, grimacing at the pain in my side. He had never removed his head from his hands in all the time I stood behind him, but when he felt me sit next to him he looked up, his eyes pleading.

"Whatever you are, you are not evil." I said quietly, and I saw hope flash in his eyes."It doesn't matter that you're not...human. But never,_ever, _call yourself a monster. That term is reserved for people like my father. You are much more a saint than a demon."

For the first time this night, he looked happy. A bright smile lit up his face, his white teeth shining even in he dark. I grinned back, pain from my final encounter with Martin momentarily forgotten. I hesitated for a second, then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. He seemed as surprised as I was, and froze for a second before kissing me back.

I pulled away from him with a small smile, slightly embarassed at being so forward, but his smile reassured me.

He stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it and this time, as he pulled me up, he didn't miss me wince as my side protested against my movement.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing." I tried to reassure him, but I could see that he didn't believe me."Really, its just a bruise. Nothing broken this time."

He wasn't convinced, and it looked like he was angry again. "This time?"

I only shrugged, not wanting to comment on the life I was now trying to put behind me. He could see that I wasn't going to say anything else and sighed, saying "C'mon."

I felt my brow furrow in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I doubt that you want to stay at your old home, so I was going to off you a place to stay."

He must have felt me freeze, because he added hurriedly,"We have an extra room that you can use."

I felt guilty that I had gotten suspicious, he was not like Martin. I had to stop thinking like this.

Something he said started to sink in. "We?" I asked. I had never seen him with anyone else, especially not anyone I would think as being realted to him.

"My sister and a friend." he said as he steered me in the right direction through the trees.

A sister? More vampires? I didn't want to ask and was sure that I'd find out soon enough if I was living with them anyways.

As we walked on we remained silent, both of us consumed with our own thoughts of things revealed to us today.

"Here we are." he said as the trees thinned out and I got my first look at my new home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**kind of a filler, i know, but necessary**

**thanx again everyone!!!! and i would like to personally thank Misty-Night-Prince, Phantom's Ange, and Annasweets for their friggin' awesome advice and ideas!**

i'd also like to clarify that i really did want martin to die brutally and painfully slow, even wrote a chapter that i later deleted in which i kinda tortured him, but then i realized that he would have to put up a fight on order to get beat up brutally. and really, who could put up a fight against a vampire? thats right, nobody

now _my _favorite part...REVIEW!!!!!!

thanx for reading,

the-truth-about-heaven...


	9. Chapter 9

**hello, hello! was soooo glad to get the response i did to the last chapter!:) so thank you everybody for your amazing reviews**

**this chapter is specially dedicated to Misty-Night-Prince whose _brilliant_ help, advice and ideas are helping make this story continue:):):)**

**anywho, on with the story!!!**

The house was goegeous, made of a red brick and two stories tall, with a porch that stretched across the front of it. Simple wooden chairs were set up on the porch as well as a small, glass topped wooden table. A tree climbed up the left side, branches brushing the house yet not damaging any of the windows. A two car garage was attached, and though I had no way of knowing with the doors being closed, I was sure that it held cars as expensive and exquisite in taste as the house.

I remained speechless as he led me towards the beautiful house and up the few stairs leading towards the door.

"Do you like it?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous at my silence.

"I-its beautiful!" I stammered, earning a grin from him before he opened the door and led me inside.

To the left was a staircase, its handle ornately carved from a dark wood. To the right was the living room, the walls were painted a deep, rich red with various paintings covering the walls and dark leather furniture. A larg TV sat in the corner and a sophisticated looking sound system was attached. A small wall cut off the living room from what I could only assume was the kitchen.

I was so absorbed that I hadn't noticed Dorian was speaking.

I truned back to him, smiling apologetically." I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

He arised an eyebrow but repeated himself anyways."I said that they should both be hear, and I'm sure that they would love to meet you."

Anxiety twisted my stomach in a knot as I was reminded of his, _my _roomates. I only smiled, my lips pressed together tightly and nodded. He wrapped an arm around me reassuringly. He opened his mouth to speak, but then suddenly a girl ran down the stairs and nearly collided with us in her haste. "Dorian." she breathed with a smile, a smile that grew bigger as she turned to me. "And Selene!" she exclaimed, and I flinched slightly, but smiled as she unexpectedly hugged me as if we had been friends all our lives.

She pulled away and held me at arms length, taking in my appearance as I was hers.

She was sleneder and anout my hight, though maybe a little taller. Her waving black hair was long and perfectly framed her face. She had angular features that reminded me of Dorian and her light, clear blue eyes had a tinge of gray around the edges, leaving no doubt that this was his sister.

As she examined me a small frown curved her full, red lips. And I looked down, ashamed of my brusies and scars.

Only when she let go of my shoulders did I dare to look up again. She was smiling now, though her eyes were sad and upset.

"Well," she said cheerfully, trying to aleviate the tense atmosphere," as you've probably guessed, I'm Dorian's sister, Evelyn." She held out her hand to me in a friendly gesture, and after a moments hesitation I shook it, smiling.

She smiled at me again before turning to Dorian."Vince isn't here right now, he went out for a while."

Dorian didn't ask for any further explanation, he only nodded."Evelyn, would you mind showing Selene to her room while I prepare a few things?"

"No poblem!" she said brightly, reaching out and taking my hand."But what are you..." Dorian leaned forward quickly and whispered something I couldn't hear. I saw her flinch, anger clouding her features. But then she turned back to me, forcing herself to smile.

She led me up the stairs, before I could ask them anything, and into a hallyway that was decorated with even more paintings, and I could see numerous doors, but before I could get a better chance to examine my surroundings she pulled me to the left.

"Your room," she said, pulling open the dark wooden door in front of us," is across from mine and next to Vincent's." I could hardly concentrate on what she was telling me, I was too absorbed by the room that I would now be living in.

In contrast to the red that covered the walls in the hallway and living room, this room, _my _room, was a deep blue. Both the comforter on the queen sized bed in the left corner and the long, floor length curtains that covered the window were a deep black with blue embroidery along the edges. The hardwood floors were a honey color, lighter than the rest of the house. In the right corner I could see a violin case resting against the wall, a stand and book of music resting next to it. A stereo system rested next to a large bookshelve filled with books, and still more paintings gracing the walls. The were gorgeous, showing ocean scenes, mermaids and sirens. I'd never seen anything more beautiful.

I stared openmouthed as she brought me inside. She motioned to a dresser resting next to the bed."I'm sorry, but we'll probably need to shop for some more clothes for you, 'til then you can have some of mine, though I don't know how well they will fit."

I could feel my eyes prickling at the show of care and affection."Thank you." I said quietly.

She only smiled."Would you like to see the rest of the house?Oh, Dorian's probably prepared evrything for you by now. We need to look at some of those cuts and bruises."

I nodded, tearing my eyes from the room and following her back down the stairs. I saw Dorian closing a door, a bag filled with various things in his hands.

"Here we are." he said, walking towards us. "This should be everything." He smiled at me and I returned the favor as he started towards me.

But Evelyn stepped between us.

"Maybe I should take that." she said,taking the bag from his hands.

He looked rather confused, but then realization dawned on his face. "Oh. Right." he smiled ruefully at me,"Well, I'll be waiting down here. You could probably go back to your room."

I was about to say something, kiss him, anything, but Evelyn pulled me away yet again to go back to the glorious room that was now mine.

She motioned for me to sit on the bed as she shut the door behind her. I did so gratefully, the soft comfort welcoming after my walk with Dorian.

She sat down next to me, opening the bag and pulling out a tub of creme and some bandaging.

"Whats that for?" I asked as she brought it out.

"It's to help with the swelling and pain."

She examined my face clinically."Does that cut still hurt? Does it sting at all?"

"No." I said, as she twisted off the cap and put a small amount on two fingers."Its about a week old, its healing pretty well."

She looked as if she wanted to say something, and I saw a shadow of anger flicker over her face before she looked back up at me. She dabbed a bit of the creme onto the bruise on my cheekbone, the cool feeling soothing me.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked quietly as she examined my arms, wincing slightly at the sight of old scars.

"Years." I answered just as quietly, and I could hear the sadness in my voice.

She looked up at me and I could see the tears shining in her eyes. She looked back at my arm and blinked them away impatiently as she dabbed more medicine on the bruises around my wrists that looked horribly like Martin's hands and fingers.

"He killed my mother you know." I said in a small voice, all secrets that I've had for so long, pouring out of me freely now. I felt her drop my arm in shock, but I continued anyways."Beat her to death and then threw her into the ocean to wash up on shore. Police assumed the bruises were a result of her 'fall' from the cliffs."

Evelyn sat silently, looking at a loss for words, but I could see the tears falling from her eyes.

Without saying anything she motioned to my shirt and I obediantly lifted it up to show the spreading bruise on my ribcage. I heard her sharp intake of breath as she examined my wound. Her fingers pressed it lightly, and though I winced I knew I'd had worse.

"He said he would kill both myself and my mother if she told anybody about what he did." I explained as she spread a generous amount of the soothing medicine and pulled my shirt back down."She always protected me from him, always. She died protecting me."

Evelyn wrapped a supporting arm around my shoulders and I leaned against her, tears flowing freely now.

"And after she was gone I had nothing, no one. Nothing stopped him, I was too weak." I sobbed."Then I came home one day, and I couldn't stop him, I couldn't! I kicked, fought, screamed, and it still wasn't enough. He...he..." I couldn't even speak the words, couldn't voice my pain, my sorrow, my shame.

Evelyn squeezed me tighter, both of her cool arms wrapped protectively around me as I continually sobbed into her shoulder,

"It wasn't enough...it wasn't enough..."

I don't know how long we sat like this, but after a while my aching sobs slowly subsided.

"Listen to me." she said gently, and I looked away, ashamed. "Listen to me." she said more firmly, and I looked up to meet the gaze of her blue-gray eyes.

"It was not your fault. No, listen!" she said sharply as I looked away."It was _not _your fault. The decision to do those evil things was his and his alone. Neither you nor your mother deserved that. Nobody deserves that."

I nodded, but she could see that I still blaimed myself for my weakness, for not stopping him. But she let me go, wiping away her own tears as I did mine.

"Now," she said, sniffing and trying to smile," let's go downstairs. Dorian's waiting for you." she said with a grin, and I felt my mood lift at the thought of being in his arms. She saw my face brighten and let out a girlish laugh."Besides, there's someone I want you to meet."

Whe we went back downstairs I immediately saw that Dorian was not alone. He was talking to a man with light brown hair who was a few inches taller than him. As soon as they came in our sights, Evelyn let out an excited laugh and ran down, jumping into the man's arms, kissing him passionately. Dorian rolled his eyes and walked towards me, wrapping a arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked quietly.

"Much." I said, smiling and reaching up to kiss him.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" came a bright voice.

Evelyn skipped towards us, the other mans arm wrapped around her waist.

"Selene, this is my boyfrind, Adam." she said, smiling up at him.

"How do you do?" he said, bowing with a flourish, and I couldn't help but laugh. He straightened up with a smile, his bright blue eyes dancing. "And I see that you have met my enchanting Eve?"

"Am I missing something?" came a deep voice.

I turned to find the source and my jaw almost dropped.

My firt though was that he was absurdly handsome, with deep brown hair so dark it was almost black. He had a very well built body, I could see the lines of his muscular chest though his black shirt. He had a strong jawline and a straight nose as well as pefectly sculpted lips.

But there was something wrong about him. He was handsome, but in a sharp, cold way. He had none of Dorian's warmh and kindness, no deep attraction to him stirred within me. And as he came closer I saw that his eyes were not the gray or blue I had come to expect, but a deep gray, almost black, outlined and tinged with crimson.

He smiled at me as he introduced himself, and I had to suppress a shiver.

"I'm Vincent, otherwise known as Vince."

"Selene." I muttered, trying to rid the feeling of dread that now suffocated me.

"A pleasure." he turned to the others."Sorry to miss what I'm sure would be a fascinating conversation, but I'm afraid I've plans for tonight."

He smiled at everybody, his eyes lingering on me.

"So," Vince said,"Everyone," he turned once more to me,"Selene, I bid you good night."

As he left I couldn't stifle the dull panic that rose in my throat. I definitely didn't like the way he looked at me. I couldn't tell if it was instinct or mistrust caused by my not-so-pleasant experiance with a man that once looked at me like that, but I knew that there was something wrong about him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**woo hoo!!! long friggin' chapter!**

**okay guys, heres the deal,soon-to-be-step-father-person is off work for a month and during that time, he's staying with us. he's the kinda person who likes to look over my shoulder as i'm typing and read what i write, so for a while updates could be a little farther apart, but they will be MUCH longer**

**so, anywho, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey there!! i've escaped the watchfull eyes of both parentals at the moment (now they have BOTH teamed up against me!!!) and i now present you with _very _late chapter for Black Roses Red :):):)**

**i've missed you guys! it's been sooooooooooo boring not being able to get on the computer (and this chapter is a result of me being on here 20 mins a day for 2 weeks!!) and it's not going to be over with anytime soon, cause his vacation is stil going, woo-hoo!!!!(note the _heavy _sarcasm in that last statement :) )**

**thanx SOOOOOOOOOO much everyone for the awesome reviews, i've gotten over 70!!! huge accomplishment for me, i'm so excited!!!:):):):) **

**anywho, here it is...**

I woke, stiff and slightly sore, but more well rested than I had ever been. I stretched luxoriously, and the softness and warmth of the blankets surrounding me assured me that I had not been dreaming: he was really dead.

My foot hit something, or _someone, _on the end of my bed, and I jumped up quickly with a small yelp. I held my head in my hands as lights flashed before my eyes from sitting up too fast, and a cold arm wrapped reassuringly around my shoulders. I reflexively flinched away, but then, looking up to see who it was, I clutched myself closer to him.

"I'm sorry I woke you." he apologized, kissing the top of my head.

I twisted my head towards him, and kissed him softly. He was surprised, but returned the kiss passionately.

We pulled apart, and I buried my face in his shoulder with contented sigh. "You didn't wake me, but I wouldn't have been upset if you did."

"If this is the reception I should always get for waking you early, I would be sure to wake you often." He said with a smile, and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"What time is it?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"Its nearly noon." he said calmly, stroking my cheek.

"What?!" I nearly shouted, jumping out of the bed and nearly falling flat on my face. "Why _didn't _you wake me up sooner!" I yelled as I looked around for where my clothes might be.

"Calm down." he said, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me to sit next to him on the bed again. "You had a rough night, and it was pretty late when we got here yesterday." He kissed me again, effectively sidetracking me. "You deserve a break." he whispered.

Could it have only been yesterday?

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

I lay next to him for a while, just enjoying the moment, but my stomach eventually gave me away and forced me to move.

"So.." I started, slightly embarassed.

He cut me off, saving me. "Would you like some breakfast?" he asked, standing up and helping me to do the same.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch. "Shouldn't it be lunch?"

He smiled." Whichever the lady would prefer." He said formally, bowing, and offering me his hand. I laughed, taking his hand, and he broke out of character, pulling me into his arms and lifting me up.

"Put me down!" I laughed, my voice higher pitched than usual.

He only smiled at me and continued to walk down the stairs. "I have to warn you though," he started, sounding amused yet at the same time slightly worried,"Adam is a little enthusiastic about fixing your food, its been so long since we've really had a use for the kitchen."

He set me down in the doorway, and I felt my mouth fall open.

There were beautiful red walls and cabinets made in a dark wood, engravings of roses twisted in elegant patterns. A large table of matching color and design was there as well, chairs circling it, each with a seperate flower carved into the back. But its beauty was not what left me gaping.

The counters were covered with empty cartons, milk, eggs, and juice. Flour was scattered everywhere, leaving a powdery coating on everything and clouds off it mingling with the smoke in the air. There were pans on every stove top, each filled with something differant. And the table! It was covered in plates of steaming bacon, stacks of french toast, pancakes and waffles, pitchers of every juice. There were biscuits and cinnamon buns, as well as fried ham and sausage. But there was also a pot of spaghetti, a plate of garlic bread resting next to it. And also a plate that looked as if it held a large piece if fish, grilled to perfection with slices of lemon surrounding it. There was only a small place that was clear, and in that space was the only empty plate and glass.

As I stared, Adam appeared from behind the colossal pile, completely covered in flour, making his already pale skin paler and his hair looking white. A large grin spread across his face, revealing teeth as white as the rest of him.

I forced my mouth closed, and I could hear a small chuckle behind me.

"Well, good morning sunshine." Adam said brightly, mussing my hair and dusting it with powder.

"Good morning to you, too." I laughed.

He smiled and bowed slightly to offer me his arm. I took it and he led me around the kitchen towards the empty chair.

"And what would madame care for to sate her hunger and quench her thirst?" he asked with a heavy french accent.

I laughed as I sat in the chair and he whipped out a napkin and placed it delicately on my lap.

"Honestly," I said, putting my finger to my chin as if in great thought, evaluating the feast before me." I don't know, there's so much to choose from. I think I'd rather have the chef surprise me."

His eyes sparkled with delight as he gestured grandly towards the table, and I noticed that they were a slightly darker blue.

Before I could ask, he was striding around the table, picking at random a plate or pitcher.

He kneeled before me, offering the plates rested on his arms.

"I would suggest the delectable french toast," he said, keeping the accent and placing the plate next to mine. "The succulant bacon and fantastic eggs," he set this plate next to the first," and the crisp taste of this devine fruit juice." he set the pitcher down and started to stand. "Oh! I almost forgot." he pulled something out of his pocket and offered it to me on the tips of his fingers. "A delicious red apple."

I laughed, taking the offered apple. "Thank you, this is really too much." I said.

"Nonsense!" he said with a flick of his hand, as if waving away my comment.

I took a bite of the food, and I had to admit, it was amazing.

"Well?" he asked, smiling expectantly.

I sighed. "I can't deny it. It's delicious."

"Thank you, thank you." He said bowing to an invisible audience.

I was still laughing as Dorian pulled up a chair to sit next to me. "Thank you, Adam, for doing this. But now I'm afraid you won't be able to cook for a month, for it'll take her that long to consume this feast you've prepared."

Adam pouted, exaggerating the expression. "Don't deny me my fun."

"You're having fun without me!" came an indignant voice from the doorway, and we turned to find Evelyn, hands on hips, glaring at Adam, but unable to hide the amusement in her eyes.

Adam immediately went to her, grabbing her hands and kissing them. "Mon cheri, I beg you, forgive me." he fell to his knees dramatically, still kissing her hands.

"Well," she sighed, gazing down at him. "I suppose I can forgive."

Adam smiled, standing and leaning his head towards hers for a kiss.

She put her hands on his chest, pushing him back. "That doesn't mean that I will kiss you." she said with a grin.

But Adam pulled her into his arms and dipped her as if they were dancing as Evelyn let out a surprised squeek, then kissed her passionately before setting her back on her feet.

"Yes," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck." You are definitely forgiven."

"Has anybody seen Vince?" Dorian asked.

I nearly choked on my food. I had forgotten about him, but now that I remembered dread began to trickle like acid in my stomach.

"No" Evelyn said, finally looking away from Adam," I haven't seen him since earlier this morning."

He didn't give an answer, but his face was thoughtful as I finished eating.

I stood to wash my plate, but pale hands grabbed them from me and placed them into a dishwasher I hadn't noticed before. "A real man can cook and clean for his woman." Adam explained, puffing out his chest andsticking out his chin.

"Yes," Evelyn agreed as I laughed, "My big, strong man." she said, playing with the strings on his apron. "Besides," she added," I thought _I _was your woman."

"You are, and I'd cook for you everyday if you were able to eat it my love."

She laughed before looking at me and then back down at herself with a sigh. "C'mon Selene, we definitely need a change of clothes.

I agreed and followed her up the stairs.

I was confused for a moment before Eve reminded me that her clothes for me were in the dresser in my room. I changed quickly into a tank top and jeans, wanting to go back to Dorian. I flung open the door and almost ran into him in my haste.

"In a hurry?" he chuckled, but I only smiled at him as he took my hand and led me downstairs and out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking up into his grey eyes, for the first time noticing that they had a bit of red around the edges.

"Adam and Evelyn are preoccupied at the moment." he explained with a grin," So I thought we'd go for a walk."

I felt as if I were about to burst with all of the questions I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to be rude. After a moment he looked down at my face and laughed, easily reading my curious expression.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" he asked.

"Well," I hesitated, before just letting it all out," I noticed thatall of your eyes are a blue or grey, and I was just wondering if that was a coincidence or if it was a trait for...well, for your kind. And also, why did Vince's have red in them last night? Why do yours have red now? Where did all of you meet each other? When--"

"One at a time, one at a time." He cut me off, laughing as I caught my breath. "We're not sure why our eyes are blue, but they are generally more blue than grey when we aren't thirsty, or if we've just hunted. They get darker as our thirst grows." His face clouded over then, as if he didn't want to explain anymore. "The red in mine is courtesy of your father. Its the mark of human blood in our system."

I stared at him with growing horror. "Then...Vince--"

"Vincent," he said slowly,"Has trouble coping with our way of life, he has trouble drinking the blood of animals."

I didn't push the matter, afraid to kow the details. "And how did all of you meet?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

His face brightened abruptly. "I met Adam as he was being kicked out of club I was walking past. Apparantly they didn't like his since of humor when he questioned the owner's mental health. We became friends quickly, and he's stayed with me ever since. And then, when Eve came back, they were just...right for each other. They've been together a long time. Vince we haven't known for as long." he paused, editing the story." He seemed as though he wanted to change his life, as if he were truly sorry for all of the lives he had taken, so we took him in. He's been doing well..but he slips sometimes."

I was confused about something. "You said 'when Eve came _back _' hasn't she always been with you?' I doubted that he would ever leave his sister.

"I've stayed with her for almost the entire time we've been vampires, but in the early years, when we were newly changed...well, that's a differant story, but ine I'm not at liberty to tell. You'll have to ask her."

I was quiet for a time after that, and we circled the land that I now shared with them. I didn't start to talk again until it started to rain, cool mist coming down through the trees, startling me out of my thoughts. I was suddenly aware of how close Dorian was, his cold hand clasping mine, and an unfamiliar feeling swept through me as he smiled down at me. A warmth spread through me despite the slight chill in the air. I couldn't describe what the feeling was. I was utterly content and completely happy, but there was and undercurrent of something I couldn't identify.

As we completed the route around his land, and the glorious house came back into sight he turned to me and pulled my face to his. His lips were soft, gentle with an edge of barely restrained passion, and I kissed him back eagerly.

Suddenly I broke the kiss and looked into his surprised eyes. "I love you."I whispered.

The corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile. "And I you."

And he brought his lips back down to mine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**i know, i'm a sap, i just like to end things with a kiss:)**

**longest chapter yet, go me!!!**

**yeah, i know, the whole 'animal eating' and eye changing color is from twilight, but i couldn't make all of my vampires evil and i needed a way to distinguish between them, so i'm using the idea, sorry!!!**

**don't worry, next chapter is already in progress, and Vince will make an appearance, possibly a part in his pov, this chapter was needed to build up relationships and backgrounds**

**i am making sure that next chapter WILL be out a lot faster than this one was, a week at the most, and, again, it will be a LONG chapter:):):)**

**now REVIEW!!!!!!!! reviews make me happy:) c'mon, press the purple button, you'll get a bag of skittles!! taste the rainbow:)**

**thanx for reading**

**stephanie**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello, hello!!!! skittles, m&m's, and every other sugar coated candy for everyone, cause i've now got over 80 reviews!!! (squeels and jumps up and down excitedly)**

**IMPORTANT!!!READ THIS!! there is kind of a time lapse towards the end of the chapter, i skipped 'bout half the day, so no lunch/dinner scenes, it just flowed better without them**

**i want to thank one particular reviewer that caught a mistake in the last chapter. Bloodywolf pointed out to me that i put Selene in a tank top!!(she's been abused people! she needs time to let the scars heal!) i could NOT believe i had slipped up and put that in!! after staring at the review for a moments in complete silence, i finally breathed and yelled "SHIT!!!" which, of course, scared the crap out of everyone in the previously silent house. so, since this bugs me to no end, i'm fixing it after i post this chapter**

**so, thanks again Bloodywolf, here's a bag of sour gummy worms, enjoy:)**

As we walked into the house, all the happiness I had felt only moments ago faded away, my smile disappearing along with it.

Adam and Evelyn were no longer smiling. Not only that, they looked furious. The expression was strange on their faces, particularly Adam's, it was such an opposite to their normally carefree smiles.

And they weren't alone.

Vince stood before them, a dark and menacing sight in all black. As he slowly turned to face us, I stopped breathing.

His eyes were a bright, brilliant crimson.

As he smiled sweetly at me I repressed a shudder, Dorian placed himself in front of me, his arm held out slightly as if ready to shield me if necissary. I couldn't tear my eyes from the blood red gaze, all the more menacing since I knew the reason.

"Hello, Dorian." Vince said with a smile, and this time I could not repress the shudder that went down my spine at the sight of his brilliant, white teeth. "Selene." he nodded in my direction.

A low growl rose in Dorians throat.

"Evelyn," he said sharply, turning towards her," Why don't you and Selen go upstairs while we go for a walk."

She opened her mouth as if she were about to protest, but after one look at my face, pale with fear, she nodded. "C'mon." she said with false cheerfullness, trying to smile.

I took her hand without protest, following her up the stairs after a reassuring nod from Dorian.

"So," she started, clearly trying to distract me as we sat down on the bed," did you enjoy breakfast? I'm so sorry that Adam went overboard." She said smiling genuinely.

Though I did not want to be distracted from the current situation, her comment had reminded me of something, and my curiosity got the better of me.

"I didn't mind at all, it tasted amazing. You two seem really happy together."

I hoped that she wouldn't see past this to my true intent, but at the mention of her and Adam's love for each other, her face grew excited, her blue eyes bright with the love that she felt.

"We are." she said with a happy sigh," I can hardly remember my life without him. I love him, he was the one to pull me out of the dark, and since then our life has been unclouded and vivid."

She was beaming as she lost herself to her memories, and I spoke quickly, glad that it had been her to open the subject.

"When were you ever in darkness?"

At my words her face clouded over, and I saw pain flit across her features.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, suddenly ashamed,"I shouldn't have--"

"No, no." she said quietly, struggling not to let her obvious misery sink into her tone."You would have found out anyways, it was inevitable that you shouldn't." She sighed, growing silent once more.

I waited patiently for her to begin speaking, and when she did her voice was slightly stronger, yet she was unable to hide her anger and pain.

"It was very long time ago that Dorian and I were changed, we were new to this life, and though I was grateful that we had each other, I often felt more alone than I had ever felt before." Her voice drifted of sadly.

Anger was clearly stronger as she started again, but there was still the underlying layer of misery. "Eventually that loneliness led to me becoming less of who I was, I began to lash out. Yelling at my brother as he tried to comfort me, hunting more often, enjoying the thrill of the hunt, and more atrociously, the kill. And I hated myself for it."

"Then I grew resentfull. I should not be ashamed. I was a huntress, it was who I was, what I would always be. I argued with Dorian many times over that point, and then in my rage, I left him alone."

As she continued, her voice had faded to a whisper, so great was her pain in what came next.

"I ran from him, and almost immediately came upon the scent of human blood. I drank from the man, and as he died I remember smiling, the huntress in me free at last."

She turned quickly to me, shame written on her features. "I'm sorry," she said," I'm frightening you aren't I?"

I took in a shaky breath, though I wouldn't tell her so, she had. The idea of the bright, cheerfull friend I had gained ever being a monster like that was inconceivable, and much to closely related to the situation at hand.

"No," I lied," I'm fine."

I could tell I hadn't fooled her, but she continued anyways, and I could tell that she was editing parts of her story for my benefit.

"I lived like this for about two years, and as my previous depression returned, the thrill of hunting fading, I hunted more, desperate to rekindle any emotion other than the self loathing, anger and resentment. The forest trail was one of my regular places, people disappeared more easily, my prey simply becoming a hiker that had grown lost, or had been attacked by a wild animal, never to be seen again. Although," she said and her smile was brief and self mocking," a wild animal is an apt description for what I had become."

She was lost in her story, her eyes far away, she never noticed that my breathing became faster and ragged as she progressed.

"One day I was at the trail, when a scent so amazing, so pure, delicate and delicious came to me. I didn't even think, I attacked. Something, or someone rather, had put themselves on front of me, they were dealt with quickly, how dare they seperate me from my prey!, I had thought. Once I had gotten past it, I snapped the neck of the owner of the beautiful scent."

Her face was in torment and I longed to comfort her. The misery was deep and she shook silently with sobs, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she continued, sounding on the verge of tears.

"I came back to myself quickly, and stared around me at the scene I had created." As she continued it sounded as if she had to choke out the words. "It was a mother," she said with a sob, turning to face me, her eyes filled with tears that streamed down her face. "It was a mother, a mother with her child. She tried to protect her, to protect her young daughter, but she couldn't, she just couldn't. Her name was Emily, you know." she said turning to me,"The little girl. It said so on her necklace." She continued to sob.

I hugged her tightly, wanting so badly to take away her misery, despite all she told me. And after a while her sobs quieted.

She continued in a shaky voice. "I held onto them both, unable to stop cying for hours, or maybe days, I don't know, I lost track. After I gave them a decent burial, I returned to Dorian. He welcomed me back and tried to comfort me, but I was beyond anyones reach in my grief. Adam had been away on a hunting trip, and when he came back, the feeling that went through me was indescribable."

As she had talked her sobs had quieted, and now a glimmer of a smile appeared on her face. When she started again, her mood changed abruptly, and she was smiling brightly again.

"He brought me out of my misery,telling me stories and jokes until one day I laughed again. He smiled so wide and said happily that I had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard, and that he would never forgive me for keeping it from him for so long. I knew right then that I was in love."

Her expression returned to the bright and joyfull one that always came when she spoke of Adam.

"I just can't wait!" she said excitedly, and I could not figure out what she meant. "Just a couple more days--"

"Hold on, hold on." I said quickly, holding up my hands. "You lost me. Whats happening in a couple days?"

"Oh!" she said surprised, and then she continued, beaming excitedly. "I'm sorry, I'm so used to having to tell everyone that we're just dating, on account of how young we look." she explained, and she held out her hand to me, showing me an exqusite ring of white gold that had a fragile web of diamonds surrounding a deep blue saphire. "We're getting married in only a few days time!" she announced with an exicted squeel.

I stared at her openmouthed, and blinked rapidly, trying to compose myself. "That's great!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her. "I'm so happy for you."

She giggled, pulling me back to face her. "And we'll have to find you a dress!" she suddenly exclaimed," I can't wait!" she repeated, and so wrapped up we were in our conversation it surprised us when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." we both yelled out at the same time.

As the door opened and Adams face came into view, Evelyn jumped up immediately and ran to him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him deeply. But my eyes were only for Dorian who had entered shortly after Adam.

I smile automatically, and I reached up without hesitation to kiss him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, pulling me onto his lap as he sat down on the bed.

"Yes." I sighed happily, noticing that Adam and Evelyn had left the room. "Even better now that you're here."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again.

"I talked to Evelyn." I said.

"I noticed." he sighed, "Whatever it was, she seemed happy enough when we came in."

I smiled. "She had just told me that her and Adam were getting married."

He laughed, "That would explain it."

"And she told me about Emily." I said quietly.

He stiffened, and I looked up at his face, his expression was a mix between sadness, shock, and anxiety.'She did?"

I only nodded, and he sighed. "That was a rough time for her."

"Yes," I agreed," Its a good thing she has Adam." The I pressed my lips to his cheek,"And its a good thing I have you."

He turned his face so that I no longer kissed his cheek but his lips, and his mouth moved against mine passionately."And I am lucky I have you." he breathed. I sighed happily as he cradled me in his arms.

I didn't want to lose the moment, but I had to ask. "What happened with Vince?"

His face clouded, and he instinctively held me tighter. "He slipped." he said in a dark voice.

He refused to elaborate, and I knew that I was probably happier not knowing.

He held me in his arms a while longer before kissing my forehead and shifting me off his lap. "I'm sorry,but I have to leave tonight." I started to protest, but he cut me off," I won't be gone long, I need to go hunt. Either Eve or Adam will stay here with you so don't worry."

I grumbled my consent and he only smiled and kissed me again.

"It's late," he noted as I tried to stifle a yawn. "Go to sleep, I'll see you soon my love."

And after one last, swift kiss he left.

I looked out the window, surprised at the lack of light. I pulled on some sweatpants and a large, baggy shirt before climbing into bed, surprised by how tired I really was. I fell quickly into a deep and restless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

I don't know what it was that woke me, it may have been a sound or it could have been the dreams I had of conflicting images, one dark with red eyes villains the other filled with happiness, but I was awake, and I doubted that I would be getting any more sleep soon, despite the fact that it was still night out side.

I heard a small sound, and for the first time noticed that someone sat on the bed next to me.

"Dorian." I said with a smile, attempting to push myself up.

A low chuckle sounded in the darkness, and I froze.

"Guess again." said a familiar deep voice, and I turned to meet a frightening crimson gaze.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**dun, dun DUN!!!!!!!!! cliffhanger, cause i'm evil like that :)**

**okay, okay, so its like a day over a week even though promised a week or less, its not _that_ late and for me, its currently early in the morning, 'bout 10:30, and that IS early for me, not to mention that i woke up at like 7 to finish this for you people(shows you how slow i type:) ) i think i deserve some reviews:)**

**btw, a lot of crap is going on right now, so don't be surprised if, sadly, i can only put up a chapter a week. some of that crap includes: mom going to hospital to get surgery and the yet-to-come recovery of said surgery, older sister getting her tongue pierced without moms knowledge or approval, then my mom finding out about the tongue ring from step dad(grrr). then of course, there was the fact that i tried to call my sister to warn her that my mom knew and i got caught, then grounded, oh and of course the fabulous prospect of having to go back to school in the three days...joy...(sorry bout the complaining, but hey, it really did feel good to rant:) )**

**know i promised someVincent action for this chapter, and sorry that there wasn't really any, but next chapter and chapters to follow that will NOT be disappointing! i've got plans people, they have yet to be written, but i've got plans...(rubs hands together evily)**

**so now, you know the drill, REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**stephanie**


	12. bad news and good news

**hey everyone, i'm sorry but this is NOT a chapter (so, so, so sorry) i know it sucks after i left you with a cliffhanger, but right now i have some things going on that are important, and i just thought i'd leave you with an explanation**

**my mom has just gotten out of the hospital and i'm currently staying at a relatives while she's recovering, they have NO computer (they're not too big on technology) and i can't access this website from school(i've tried numerous times) she's doing well , my mom that is, they said the tumors they removed were not cancerous, so that is AMAZING news, but the recovery from that type of surgery still takes a while. i come home for about an hour or so every couple days, to clean up the house, get clothes, take care of animals, etc, etc, so i'll try typing during that time and get up a new chapter asap and i'm here for the weekend so that should give me a head start**

**good news, since school has started and i've been growing increasingly bored, i have already written the next two chapters , so i know _exactly_ whats gonna happen:):):) now the only problem is finding a computer i can use...**

**annnndddd :) there is more good news, if i can't update as soon as i would like, i will post two, count'em , TWO chapters the next time i update :):):):) so don't plan on killin me for takin too long just yet, you'll never know the ending of the story if you do ;)**

**stephanie**


	13. Chapter 13

**hello, hello my amazing, spectacular, phenomenal, lovely, brilliant readers!!!! over 100 reviews!!! YES!!! i'm in the triple digits!! (squeels and dances around)**

**thanks everybody for all of the great reviews!!**

**and yea, i know that this took forever to be be posted, but with all the crap goin on in my life... anywho, i DID warn you it would take forever, and look at that, i was right :)**

**i've been called evil _so _many times for that last cliffhanger and i know all of you are dying to know what happens, so i'll end your suffering:) i now present to you the next chapter to Black Roses Red**

I_ don't know what it was that woke me, it may have been a sound or it could have been the dreams I had of conflicting images, one dark with red eyes villains the other filled with happiness, but I was awake, and I doubted that I would be getting any more sleep soon, despite the fact that it was still night out side._

_I heard a small sound, and for the first time noticed that someone sat on the bed next to me._

_"Dorian." I said with a smile, attempting to push myself up._

_A low chuckle sounded in the darkness, and I froze._

_"Guess again." said a familiar deep voice, and I turned to meet a frightening crimson gaze._

Fear rose fast and thick in my throat, rendering me incapable of speech. He smiled in a way I suppose was meant to be reassuring and, possibly, alluring. This only served to heighten my terror.

I opened my mouth and closed it again, trying futilely to say something, anything, to break the sudden tension in the air. But my throat had closed up and I swallowed before he spoke.

"Surprised?" he asked mockingly, crimson eyes dancing wickedly in his face, all the more frightening against the dark backdrop of my room.

I nodded sharply, finding my voice at last. "A bit."

"No doubt you are." His eyes were filled with humor and, again, an emotion that made my stomach twist painfully. I instinctively wedged myself further into the corner, pulling the blankets closer. I gained little comfort with the assurance that there was more than air between Vincent and I.

"Where is everyone?" I struggled to sound more casual, confident, but my voice was still to quiet.

"Oh," he said with a dismissive air," Adam and Dorian are still hunting, and Evelyn went to the store. We are not used to requiring food in the house and what little supplies we did have were already cooked thanks to Adam's enthusiasm."

"So," I started, suspicious and fearful though I tried not to show it," What are you doing here?" I was proud that my voice had gained both volume and confidence.

He turned to glare at me sharply before his expression cleared and he stretched out on my bed in a playful way, putting his arms behind his head and looking completely at ease. I cringed away from him.

""I came to watch over you my sweet." His tone sent shivers down my spine. "I did not know whether you had nightmares or not. What with your history..." He trailed off, grinning slightly. The moonlight streaming through my window glinted off of his teeth.

My hands were shaking slightly as I glared at him. I repressed a shudder at his casual mention to my abuse, my hell.

"Oh, I know about your dark past, we all do. Just as you know our dirty little secrets."he flashed another menacing smile," You know of Dorian's family history, Adam's..._humor_, and, of course," he lifted himself up and supported himself with his arms as his smile grew wider," you know of Evelyn's little Emily."

I struggled to keep my expression clear as he turned his head to see my reaction.

"But I am curious, what do you know of me?" He cocked an eyebrow and stared at me expectantly.

"Next to nothing." I answered coldly.

He only laughed, "_Next _to nothing." he repeated, pointing a finger to emphasize his words. "That, of course, implies you know something."

"Obviously." I snapped at him, my fear giving away to impatience, If he was going to do something to me I'd rather him not toy with me first.

His smile never faltered. "Go on." he said, "What is it you _do _know?"

I tried to choose my words carefully, aware that I could easily offend him, and in doing so, I could have my own life ended.

"Only that you have occasional problems keeping to the dieting plan of the others." I said slowly, the fear rising once more in my throat.

His venomous smile held a quiet evil. As he leaned towards me I saw that his scarlet eyes were vicious. Feral. It seemed as though he would attack me at any moment and my breath caught in my throat.

His smile grew as my heart beat rapidly against my chest. "Yes," he said at last, "that is a close enough explanation, and it certainly sounds like the one Dorian would give you."

He eyed me speculatively and I noticed that he shifted himself discreetly, moving slightly closer to me. I resisted the instinct to flinch away.

"You see, I," he gestured his hands towards himself," happen to be a lover of the nightlife. Adam used to be the same, not in my eating habits of course," he said with a smile," but he understood my fascination with the night."

He let out a great sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "But he has his distractions now, of course." He eyed me speculatively and my stomach muscles tightened in response. "I wonder... Has Dorian explained to you what has happened?"

I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off. "No of course he wouldn't." He smiled deviously at me. "Would you like to know?"

I took in a deep breath and squared my shoulders, lifting my chin a fraction as I tried to answer him as bravely as I could. "I already know the basics, I don't need any of the disgusting details."

To my surprise he started laughing. "No I guess you wouldn't, you've had too many 'disgusting details' to deal with in your life already without me adding to the list of things you wish to forget." He continued laughing, either ignoring or completely oblivious to the pain that coursed through me. I held myself tighter as the memories assaulted me, desperately wishing Vincent would leave.

He finally turned to me, eyeing me once more with a crude lust that I found sickening.

I could see a decision form in his eyes, and suddenly spoke,"You know of the wedding to take place in two days time, yes?" I nodded and a devilish smile spread across his face.

"Save me a dance." His said longingly with another glance at my body hidden beneath the blankets. His voice held no question. It was a demand. His ruby eyes danced wickedly, his face held a rosy tint as the sunrise shone through the curtains, creating a frightening demonic image.

I let out a sigh of relief as he cast a quick glance to the window and moved himself of the bed.

But my breath caught in my throat when he suddenly leaned forward and his cold lips were at my ear.

"I'll be waiting." he breathed, and then he roughly pressed his icy lips to my cheek.

And then he was gone.

But the echo of his words remained.

_"I'll be waiting."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ha ha ha ha ha!!! i bet you thought that this would be the big, climactic, action-packed part of the story, didn't you:-P its got the foreshadowing for it in here though (wedding, hint, hint) :-P**

**okay, its kinda short, but hey, you get two of these! and the second one by the way, is HUGE **

**school is HELL!!!!!! i still have two essay i need to write as well as a shit load of math/science/history/spanish work, so don't be surprised if it takes me a while to write the next chapter. when it is posted though, it will be LONG! so no worries:)**

**thanks everybody for all of the support, my mom is doing great:) good enough to yell at me to get off of the computer at least:)lol**

**thanks for reading**

**stephanie**


	14. Chapter 14

I lay in bed for a long time, thinking over what he had said. Near panicking as I recalled his lustful tone and the feel of his lips against my skin. I looked out the window at the pale gray dawn and hoped fervently that Dorian would be here soon.

Just then a knock sounded on my door. I jumped at first, thinking it may be Vincent, but I hurriedly jumped out of bed and ran to the door when I realized that Dorian could be back.

I threw open the door and my smile faltered slightly when I realized that it wasn't Dorian, but Eve.

She gave me a mock hurt expression. "What, not happy to see me?" She pouted, and her lower lip trembled.

I felt a smile spread across my face, and I laughed at her expression, though it sounded slightly hysterical to me.

She was suddenly serious. "You okay?"

I nodded quickly, "I'm fine."

She looked at me skeptically, but finally nodded slowly. "Well, good. Because _you _are coming with me to get your dress for my wedding!"

I stared at her in dismay as she grabbed my hands excitedly and started to pull me out of my room and down the stairs.

"Wait!"

She spun on me and I almost ran into her in surprise. "What for?"

"I-I..." I scrambled for a reason to put this off even for the smallest amount of time, even though it was inevitable that she would drag me out the door eventually. "I need to get dressed." I finally said, and smiled at her triumphantly.

Her smile never faltered. "Fine," she said, unfazed," go and get ready, but wear something comfortable, it may be a while before we find you the perfect dress."

She laughed as my face fell, I only groaned in horror and started slowly up the stairs.

I got dressed quickly, throwing on a t-shirt several sizes too large for me and a comfortable pair of jeans, suddenly wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. I never was fond of social interaction, I always secluded myself at school, and at home... well, at home the less I saw of _him _the better.

Trying not to panic at the thought of what lay ahead, I slowly trudged down the stairs.

"C'mon," Eve tried to reassure me, "It'll be great, I promise. You deserve to get out off the house for a bit."

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I only nodded as I climbed into her car.

I wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying as we drove, but I suddenly sat up straight when we passed a sign that told me we were leaving the city limits.

"Eve?" I asked warily.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going? Or rather, why are we leaving town to get there?"

She looked away, the smile slipping off of her face. She focused on the road, clearly uncomfortable with the question.

"Well.." she looked across at me, smiling a little nervously, "I'm not sure if I should tell you. Maybe you should ask Dorian."

She looked back at the road, then turned back to me, a smile carefully arranged on her features. "So, what kind of dress would you like? I was thinking that green--"

"Evelyn." I cut her off. "What aren't you telling me?"

She sighed and then turned to me. "I just didn't want to upset you." she said, assessing me carefully before continuing."We are going out of town, " she said calmly, soothingly, "because everyone in that town believes that you are dead."

I reeled back in shock, staring at her with my mouth hanging open. Dead? Why? Its not that I knew anybody that I'd care about leaving, but to think that my entire life was simply thrown away, discarded without my knowledge, was hard to imagine.

I finally regained my voice. "What?!"

She took a deep breath before explaining. "We only just decided on that course of action yesterday, Dorian himself was going to explain it to you later tonight. We couldn't exactly leave..Martin's body in that condition, so we had to stage a scene so that nobody would suspect foul play."

She looked across at me to see how I was reacting, continuing when she saw that I was no longer hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry, "she said, suddenly apologetic," But we had to stage a suicide." I looked at her questioningly, my eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "Not only his," she explained," But yours as well."

She was quiet for a moment, letting that sink in.

"So," I said, attempting to seem non chalant," how did I kill myself?" I gave one humorless chuckle.

She still seemed apologetic. "We made it so that you left a note, which your father found. When he read it, he then killed himself, he cut his own throat."

I noticed that she was avoiding my question, so I asked pointedly,"What did I say in the note?"

She chewed on her lip, looking as though she wished she didn't have to explain this. "You said that you missed your mother." she said quietly and my throat closed up, I felt my eyes begin to burn."You threw yourself off of the cliff."

I turned and looked out at the scenery, seeing only flashes of trees and glimpses of the sea.

"Well," I said, wiping my cheek hurriedly where one tear managed to escape." Its not exactly a lie, is it?" I laughed again, and the sound was harsh.

"Selene--" she started, looking as if she regretted ever saying anything.

"No," I cut her off, "No. I don't want to hear it. I just want to forget." I pleaded silently, for if she said one word, I was sure that I would break down right here, all my awful memories coming back in one moment.

She seemed to understand and nodded slightly before turning back to the road. Silence stretched between us, becoming uncomfortable. Just as I was going to say something to distract us, Eve yelled out excitedly, only the slightest bit of tension in her voice.

"Look! There it is!" she exclaimed, pointing to a small store. I could see brightly colored dresses hanging in the window. "I was thinking that green would be beautiful on you, w could find one that matched your eyes... Oh! We could get a bright red! That would..."

She continued like this until we reached the doors, and as soon as we were inside, she grew more animated. She tugged me through rows of vivid dresses, and I lost myself in a world of scarlet silk and deep blue gowns.

When I caught myself laughing as Evelyn piled numerous dresses into my arms, cracking jokes the whole time, I realized that this was exactly what I wanted. To worry about normal things, like what color or how will I wear my hair. I was smiling at Eve gratefully when I was abruptly shoved into a dressing room.

Stern orders came from the other side of the door. "You have to try on _all _of them. No complaints. Now, try on the red one first. Wait, maybe the purple. Ugh, nevermind, just surprise me."

I consented, trying on the strappy purple, just in case she changed her mind. I walked out feeling self conscious, and was moved in front of a three way mirror as Eve studied me.

This process was repeated so many times, I lost count of how many dresses were now rejected, and how many more were waiting for me.

And then I finally found the one we were looking for. It was strapless, and though I was worried about that at first Eve assured me that if I was uncomfortable I could wear a shawl. It hugged my body perfectly and comfortably, and had a long skirt that brushed softly against the floor beneath me. It was the color of violets, and in the brief moments I wore it, I felt more beautiful than I had in my life.

Despite the fact that we already had the dress, on the drive home Eve spoke constantly about accessories that would go with it, describing in detail her wedding gown and the wedding decorations. And most of all, she talked about Adam.

Suddenly, after listening to Eve about her relationship, I was impatient, longing to get home as soon as possible. I looked across at Evelyn and knew she was wanting the same thing.

Fortunately, we didn't have to wait long. As we pulled up to the house the doors flung open and out ran Adam, followed closely by Dorian.

Predictably, Eve ran out and immediately jumped into his arms. Not so expected, my reaction was the same as hers.

I ran into his waiting arms and kissed him deeply.

He chuckled when we finally pulled apart. "Glad to see you missed me. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah." I said, breathless. Looking around us I noticed that Adam and Evelyn were gone. He laughed again, looking towards the house. "Maybe we should give them some time to be alone." he suggested.

"Fine by me, I'm looking forward to have some of our own alone time." He raised an eyebrow and I blushed.

Suddenly he smiled. "I have an idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I threw back my head as we walked and breathed in deeply, basking in the sea air.

"Thank you." I said again as the waves crashed against the shore, splashing against our feet.

"I thought you would enjoy this."

"You have no idea." I said, taking in another deep breath.

He laughed and pulled me over to sit with him in the sand, our feet soaking in the cold water. He played idly with my hair, wrapping a arm around my shoulders. He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear as his cold fingers stroked my cheek.

"'The voice of the sea speaks to the soul.'"he whispered, and then lightly traced the outline of my lips. "'The touch of the sea is sensuous, enfolding the body in its soft, close embrace.'"

I tried to stay calm, but my lip trembled and my voice was unsteady. "Quoting Chopin."I tried to say lightly,"I'm impressed." He only laughed and kissed me softly.

"What is it you love about this place?" he asked, gesturing around us.

I considered for a moment before finally answering. "I don't know really. I love the peace of it here. The sound of the waves crashing, the sight of the waves, even the clouds." I said, looking up admiringly at the sky though it was grey with only thin lines of light shining through."

He snorted."You love the rain clouds?" he asked skeptically.

I frowned at him. "Why shouldn't I? They're beautiful. Made of silver and grey, and then when it rains, the clouds give us drops of sparkling diamond. " I said, looking up at the sky and then back at him, realizing I was getting lost in my own little world.

"'When she's here with me, thinks these dark days of Autumn rain are beautiful as days can be; She loves the bare the withered tree. She's glad her simple worsted grey is silver now with clinging mist.'" he quoted with a chuckle.

My lips twitched but I tried to keep my face serious. "And you don't like my rain clouds?" I asked, pouting.

He kept his face just as serious." I have no desire for bruised clouds, but if they are yours I will love them all the same."

I pretended to drop my mouth open in horror." why shouldn't you love the rain?" I asked.

He decided not to answer and finished quoting the poem. "The beauties she so truly sees, she thinks I have no eye for theses, and vexes me for reason why." He laughed.

But I stood up and marched away from him. He ran after me, and when he picked me up and twirled me around, I forgot that I was pretending to be offended, and threw back my head with genuine laughter.

He slowed down and set me in front of him, twirling me so that we were face to face. His gaze was intense as his eyes bored into mine.

"Not yesterday I learned to know the love of bare November days." he whispered, and leaned his head to touch his lips to mine.

When we parted, I whispered back to him. "I love you."

"And I you." We stood there for a moment, locked in each others embrace, before I got an idea of my own.

"Would you like to go swimming?" I ask, a smile spreading across my face at the though of being back in the water.

He smiled back, but then was confused. "We didn't bring any swimsuits." he said.

I chewed my lip for a moment, gazing out longingly at the ocean.

"Turn around." I suddenly said, shoving myself out of his arms.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"You heard me, turn around." I repeated as I took of my jacket.

Realization dawned on his face, and he quickly turned away.

I pulled of the jeans and shirt as well as my shoes and ran towards the water. I gasped at the freezing temperature but swam out a bit further before calling back to him.

I could still see his expression clearly from where I was, and he was still surprised, looking first at my pile of clothes and then back at me.

I bit my lip, suddenly wondering if this was a bad idea. I was about to ask him something, but he suddenly pulled his shirt over his head, and still in his shorts, swam out to greet me.

I gasped again, though this time it had nothing to do with the cold, for now I was quite warm. Though I was almost completely submerged in water, I was a little self conscious as I waited for him to reach me.

he showed up with a smile on his face, water glistening in his black hair, grey blue eyes reflecting the color of the water we were in.

All tension suddenly evaporated when he spit a mouthful of water directly into my face. I gasped in shock and splashed water at him, laughing. He ducked under the water and I froze, looking around me for any sense of his whereabouts.

I let out a yelp as hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me under the water. I came back up spluttering to find Dorian laughing at me. I swam over to him and eyed him lovingly, planing a kiss at his collarbone, I looked up into his eyes and as he leaned his head towards mine, shoved him under the water.

When he came back up I was still laughing and he joined me. He raised his hands in mock surrender and I swam back to him.

I held up my hands as well, showing that I wasn't going to do anything this time, and then I wrapped my arms around his cold shoulders and kissed along his jawline until finally pulling his lips to mine. His hands knotted in my hair and when we finally parted we were both breathing heavily.

"'The touch of the sea is sensuous.'" I repeated and he smiled at me before once more leaning in for a passionate kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**awwwwwwwwwwww:) **

**i just checked and realized that it has been almost two months since i've updated!!!!!!!!soooooooooooo sorry, but again, i did give you warning, but this chapter is the longest I have written in my LIFE!!! i think thats a fair bribe for forgiveness**

**it will not take nearly as long as this for the next chapter (cause i know you're anxious for that wedding, and if you're not, you should be!) and the next chapter will be HUGE!!**

**now, you MUST review!!!!!!!!...please?**

**(quotes from Kate Chopin's The Awakening and Robert Frosts My November Guest)**

**thanks for reading (and for waiting so long!)**

**Stephanie**


End file.
